Shio Sakaki
Shio Sakaki (逆鬼 至緒? Sakaki Shio) is infamously known as the 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate and is one of the masters of Ryozanpaku and the 4th oldest master of the Ryozanpaku. 'Appearance' Sakaki is a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face. Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. A recurring theme with Sakaki's appearances is that he tends to come off as threatening even when not intending to. He is almost always seen shirtless while wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms. In his youth, Sakaki's hair was slightly shorter and didn't have his scar across his nose. He wore a similar outfit that he does now only the jacket he wore was zipped up. He was also seen wearing a karate outfit. 'Personality' Sakaki is arrogant, violent, and a drunkard, but is quite possibly the most normal of the masters at Ryozanpaku. Sakaki is a very intimidating person even when he tries not to be, something that he doesn't seem to realize and is put off by whenever someone points it out. This persona belies a kind and somewhat caring nature which he tries (and fails miserably) to hide, though he is somewhat hot-blooded and short-tempered. To this end, he could be seen as a bad liar, pointed out by Kenichi at one point when Sakaki tells him to lie about the money he received from the underground fighting tournament. Amusingly, it is shown that he suffers from stage fright and becomes extremely flustered at being the center of attention, such as when he was posing as Miu's father during a parent-teacher interview and when he was forced to train little children. He's not very good when it comes to children, as due to his intimidating nature, he caused them to cry. However, when he tried again, he at least managed to warm up to them eventually and remember all their names and they all liked him a lot. However, out of all the masters, he is the nicest when training Kenichi. He's usually the only one who worries over Kenichi's condition in a fight or when he's left alone. Though is usually hard and indifferent towards him, it is because he cares for him and needs to be hard on him in order to push him. Sakaki also tends to be impressed whenever Kenichi impresses him and makes a remark by rubbing his finger under his nose whenever he's moved by his actions, often wondering when did he become such a man. At first he was strongly against taking a disciple but eventually warms up to Kenichi and shows much more concern for him than the others, being one of the few to be willing to help out Kenichi when he is in danger despite Ryozanpaku's rule that prohibits a master from involving themselves in their disciples battles. He also gambles and drinks frequently and often places bets on Kenichi. It is shown during Boris's invasion of Ryozanpaku that when Kenichi is not around, his mood becomes worse and that he hates being bothered. He tends to get embarrassed by trivial things such as when Kenichi calls him sensei (even though it was Sakaki who told him to address him as such). His laughing is considered to be life-threatening by Kenichi, who imitated Sakaki during the second battle with Ryuto. Apachai noticed that their laughs are almost the same, to which an embarrassed Sakaki tried to deny. He, like the other masters, can be quite childish at times and tends to get into trivial arguments with others (especially Apachai). Like the other masters, Sakaki is devoted to the Katsujinken, despite having been raised by a Satsujinken master. Most of this is due to his personal doubt of the Satsujinken, which persisted throughout his teenage life and reached a new high when he was provoked by Suzuki's death at Hongo's hand. He, like Akisame, Apachai, and the Elder love to take crude jokes to its meaning, such as when they all decide to fart on Kenichi as part of his training for twenty minutes every day for a year, of which they all seem to have never gotten sick of. A running gag is that Sakaki is the closest to being 'evil' out of Kenichi's masters. During a battle, Miu once sensed his ki and immediately assumed him to be an enemy from Yami, possibly due to his angry and somewhat violent nature. Kenichi also several times during their first meetings feared Sakaki the most, thinking he was the most dangerous and violent (not yet knowing his true personality). Another instance was that during Kushinada's appearance, Sakaki began fighting against her. At the start of this, he exclaimed in joy that he would kidnap her and give her as a present to the Elder (knowing of the small history they shared). Kenichi himself mentally noted that this was exactly the kind of line a 'bad guy' would say. 'Background' In his younger days, Sakaki was the disciple of a Sei-type master of karate. Sakaki's only known relative was an older sister who would constantly look after him. While he took his training seriously in various styles of karate, including his master's Muntenkendou-style, Sakaki's relation with his master was strained. His master was a member of Yami and was teaching Sakaki the "true styles of karate" so Sakaki could succeed him in joining Yami but Sakaki was against killing. Also at some point in his life, he met Akira Hongō and the two became good friends and strong rivals, constantly having matches and stopping thugs together. During Sakaki's late teens, he met Suzuki Hajime, who asked to be his disciple despite only being a few years younger. Naturally owing to his dislike for taking on disciples, he refused, but was still followed by Suzuki. When finding Hongō attacked by thugs, Suzuki showed noticeable skill by saving Hongō from bullets. Sakaki and Hongō quickly grew to respect Suzuki and ultimately become friends. Suzuki would constantly referee their matches, leading Sakaki and Hongō to have a tie score of 125 wins each. Later, Sakaki's past caught up with him as he was summoned by Yami to test him as a new member, something that Sakaki felt obligated to due as a last request from his late master. Sakaki was then surprised to find Hongō and Suzuki were also summoned. While Sakaki refused to have a death match with his friends to determine Yami's new member, Suzuki without hesitation accepted the terms in his desire to become recognized as the greatest in karate. He attacked Sakaki and Hongō, quickly pushing them on the defense. Ultimately, he was struck down mercilessly by Hongō. While Hongō insisted he did it to honor Suzuki's greatest wish, Sakaki was enraged by Hongō's actions as Suzuki could have lived a long and fulfilling life if he had not recklessly pushed himself with his weak health. Voicing to Yami that he has chosen the path of Katsujin-ken, Sakaki attacked Hongō with the desire to make Hongō see the corrupt views of Yami. As their fight intensified, they each used their signature move and left a scar on the other's face. In the end, Hongō managed to win under the belief that Sakaki died. He has also apparently fought frequently in the Underground Martial Arts competitions in his past and was quite infamous as the mere mention of his name was enough to send everyone into a fear frenzy. For unknown reasons Sakaki was exiled from the Karate world years before the start of the series. Yet by that time he was already well known for his unparalleled combat strength and as The Brawling 100 Dan Karate Master. Sakaki also used to travel the world to fight strong opponents and work as a hired guard. He eventually joined a small group consisting of himself, a Frenchman named Christopher Eclair, and an Englishman named Mycroft. The three of them did a wide variety of jobs which included work for the FBI and guarding important people. However Sakaki's disapproval of killing eventually caused Christopher and Mycroft to turn on him but were subsequently defeated and buried alive in a desert. It is unknown when he came to Ryozanpaku but it is known that he is one of the junior members along with' Apachai 'and Shigure. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction Arc' When Kenichi arrived at Ryozanpaku dojo, he wanted to learn Karate, but Sakaki turned him down believing that Kenichi will die from his training in three days. After Kenichi’s loss against Saijo Tsukuba, Sakaki decided to train Kenichi for his rematch (which Kenichi won with Yamatsuki and Akisame’s overhead throw). 'Disciple Plans Arc' When a master named Gonzui Kumatori '''from the Kyuukai Dojo showed up to challenge Sakaki who’s absent at that time, Kenichi went to fight him so Miu doesn’t have to. Kenichi managed to land a blow on the master, and then Sasaki showed up to finish him off then defeated his students. Siegfried Arc When Miu needed Sakaki and Shigure to pose as her parents, Shigure would act as her step-mother and be paired with Sakaki as her step-father. Unfortunatly, the two screwed up due to their lack of people skills and how they are the worst at lying, but Miu was left alright when the Elder returned home. When Sakaki and Akisame wanted to find Kenichi when the latter ran away from the extra harsh training to apologize for their harshness. As soon as they found him, Kenichi was fighting Hermit to save Honoka. Sakaki made a bet with Akisame for the loser’s dessert (Sakaki bet that Kenichi would beat Hermit while Akisame bet vice versa). Kenichi defeated Hermit, though Hermit lost a lot of blood after stabbing himself with Number 20’s knife to save Honoka. Final Clash arc When Kenichi is left to fight Odin, the head of Ragnarok, Sakaki is seen with the other masters and watches his disciple fight and watches with pride seeing him copy his fighting style. He helps stop '''Isshinsai Ogata from stopping the fight and congradulates Kenichi with the others for winnning the fight. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Christopher Eclair Arc' After Isshinsai Ogata declared war against Ryozanpaku, Sasaki took Kenichi with him on a mission to protect Gauche Wynne from his Christopher Éclair. Kenichi was kidnapped by Éclair after Sakaki punched Éclair through the train. Sakaki took Gauche with him and called Miu to come to the hotel Éclair was staying in to rescue Kenichi, since the former taught Kenichi was worth more than 100 of the latter’s lives. Éclair managed to knock Sakaki out of a window, but that left the former opened for Kenichi to hurt him. With enough time, Sakaki returned and finished off Éclair only for the latter to escape when the police took him to the hospital. 'DofD Tournament Arc' At the DofD tournament, Sakaki reunited with''' Jenny Grey to help her rescue some American soldiers captured by Fortuna. He tried to get out of how he stated that Jenny was is fiance since he was drunk when that happened and Jenny was jealous when she saw him and Shigure together and asked if they were a couple and both denied this. During the finals, Sakaki was taking down Fortuna’s soldiers with Jenny Grey and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. He knocked out the soldier that killed Sho Kano, when he almost shot Kenichi or Miu. Ethan Stanley Arc Afterwards, he assisted the masters in taking down a Yami base and saving Rachel Stanley from being Jenazad's new disciple. However, Sakaki boarded the plain she was on and prepared to fight Yami member '''Cyril Rahman '''while Jenazad would watch in the background. Though Sehrul would try striking his marma points, Sakaki was able to counter with him not landing a blow on him and even Sehrul's scream had no affect due to Sakaki stating that Shigure's sleeptalk is much more scary. After grabbing Rachel and jumping out of the plain, Jenazad would anounce his desire to fight Sakaki someday. Weapon Fighters Arc While on a mission with Shigure and Kenichi to guard some treasured weapons from Yami, they were attacked by the armed division and with Mikumo their to supervise the attack. Though they were holding their own, Sai would be persuaded by Shigure and side with them in exchange for her father's sword and helped save Kenichi at the last second. Once Mikumo decided to join the fray and attack Sakaki, he was having a hard time and when she diverted her attention towards Shigure, Sakaki was told by Shigure to not interfear and sat down to allow the fight. After Mikumo left when her necklace was broken, they returned home having completed their mission. Okinawa Arc When a Yami base was discovered in Okinawa, the masters and Kenichi (and later the Shinpaku Alliance) would travel their. However, Sakaki and the others would ditch the members and attack the base on their own. Sakaki would face the Spear of the core and easily win despite taking some injuries. Once the fights with everyone was over, Sakaki would be attacked by Miu and he would scold her for not recognizing him and give her his jacket to cover herself from her clothes torn. He was then horrified by Apachai's hole in his stomach and let Akisame save his life with his help. After returning home, he calls Akisame in to tell him Apachai is eating something solid and takes the Manju from him. Yami Transport Data Arc When Ryozanpaku was set up by Yami by framing them as terrorists, they all flee from the dojo. But Sakaki watched for Kenichi and the Shinpaku Alliance when they had to protect the inspector (who was trying to help clear Ryozanpaku’s name) from Yami weapon members. Ishida was about to kill the Shinpaku Alliance, but Sakaki appeared and defeated him then congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance on their skills against the weapon soldiers. Sakaki and Hongo Arc Once the fight between Sakaki was declared to be settled between him and Hongo, Sakaki and Hongo began their battle with Kenichi, Miu, and Silcardo (from far away) watching. The battle was so intense, that Kenichi and Miu had to dodge while watching. Eventually, Sakaki and Hongo kept fighting while unconscious until Silcardo interrupted the battle by having Hongo knock Kenichi out by Silcardo surrounding Kenichi with the former's killing intent. Silcardo then knocked out and kidnapped Miu to make her his student after seeing her special abilities. The two karate masters and Hayato (holding an unconscious Kenichi) tried to rescue Miu, but failed. Hongo told Sakaki that would make Silcardo pay for interrupting the death match. Sakaki claimed their last battle was unfinished and declared it a draw. Miu Rescue Arc Some time later, after he and Kenichi had their injuries healed (though not completely), they travel to Tidat in search of Miu. After reaching a bar and letting Kenichi try to get information from the military dogs their, Sakaki noted Kenichi had some balls for going in their like that and said he did still do good for his act. Sakaki would get the information out of them by beating them to death. They would travel to a castle and meet some assassans and meet '''Radin Tidat Lona, the sister of Radin Tidat Jihan. After she proves she can be trusted, the group partner up to take down Jenazad. After some traveling, they partner with a computer man named John and locate the location Mui was last at but arrived too late, but Kenichi was able to find her hairclips. Later the night, they would be ambushed by Jenazad's men and see Mui with them, much to their shock. Sakaki noted she must be controlled and told Kenichi to go to her. While fighting, Hongo would arrive by helicopter and kill some of the men, much to Sakaki's anger. The two put asside their differences and fought together against the enemies present. After the fight, Jenazad would take Mui and Kenichi (who was knocked unconcious) away. Sakaki and co. agreed to search for Jenazad together and save Kenichi and Mui. After letting Hongo fight Jenazad on his own, Sakaki eventually finds Miu and Kenichi (with Saiga having already left) and celebrates by beating all the Tidat fighters to a pulp. He breaks them outside and watches Hongo's fight with Jenazad and prays that he'll come out of it alive. Even after it looks as if Hongo was defeated by Jenazad and Jenazad has set his bloodlust towards him, Sakaki doesn't move an inch nor does his aura increase as noted by Kenichi. As he tells his disciple about Hongo's tenacity towards martial arts, Hongo rises again and prepares one final attack at Jenazad and watches in tension as Hongo finally manages to defeat the Demon God Fist. When Miu regains consciousness and goes after Hongo, Sakaki goes up to stop her only to be shocked that, while still under Jenazad's control she's only trying to tend to his wound. He knocks her out again and keeps Hongo from falling over due to his wounds and just says he feels like standing their for a while despite the obvious. Unfortunatly for them, Lona shouts out that the Tidat regular army has arrived and Hongo notes that now that their leader Jenazad is dead they want to try to take the hegemony of the country and the two prepare to fight them. Sakaki saves Lona from getting killed and is relieved by the arrival of the elder and the presumed deceased Jihan. He helps Hongo get to the plane Seta and Hayami have and when Hongo refuses help since he has unfinished business with him Sakaki just says about doing it now, Hongo just chuckles and says they'll do it later. They all go to the palace and Sakaki just drinks and eats as much as he wants. 'Relationships' *'Kenichi Shirahama' While at first Sakaki does not want to take Kenichi as a disciple, this changes after the latter's fight against Tsukuba. After unwittingly scaring Kenichi by asking what his opponent stance was like and overreacting when he was told, Sakaki teaches Kenichi the Yamatzuki. Later, he is seen teaching Kenichi a way to defend and attack at the same time with his wrist, an effective tactic while fighting against many opponents. He has a high amount of faith in him, such as placing bets with Akisame about if he'll win and bets on Kenichi, though he will worry over his condition at times. During this time, he has taught his disciple many things, from how to defend himself against an opponent wielding a sword ( or any bladed weapon) to giving advice on girls. At the same time, he tries to be a tough teacher to Kenichi. He has to constantly battle his instincts, which means beat anything that so much looks at his disciple funny, sharing this attitude with Apachai, like when he had to be stopped by Ma Kensei from trying to fight Boris Ivanov after he attacked Kenichi without any warning. He has always told Kenichi that no matter how dangerous the situation is, he must come with him to observe and learn from his fights. However, he cares for Kenichi's well-being, such as telling him not to follow him to fight Hongo due to this time being too dangerous for him. However, he admires Kenichi's bravery to do dangerous situations, such as following him to watch his fight with Hongo and when Kenichi asked the soldiers in Tidat about Miu's location despite them being cruel to others. Sakaki is pushed to the point of rage when kenichi threatened or injured. Some examples are the mercenaries in Tidat and Hermit attacking Kenichi (and intending to kill him) after Miu's play. He actually poured a beer over the mercenaries head and asked "You actually dared to point your gun at my disciple, you little shit?" Sakaki seems to respect Kenichi's injuries in fair fights, however. He even call's him "my cute little disciple" has retured. He even went all out to commemorate that he and Miu had returned. *'Jenny Grey' Sakaki sees Jenny as a close friend, though Jenny clearly and adamantly sees Sakaki as her fiance. This is due to a time when she was a child and a drunk Sakaki accidentally proposed marriage to her when she gave him a bottle of alcohol. Regardless, she respects him enough to let him go, suggesting she's moved on from her feelings for him. *'Akira Hongō' Sakaki met Akira Hongō when they were in their late teens and both were considered rivals. Back then, they were considered good friends as Sakaki's sister stated he talked about him alot as a good friend. The two fought constantly in battles with each other, however, after being called by Yami for a chance to enter their organization, they (along with their friend Suzuki Hajime), were forced to fight to the death with each other. When Hongo killed Hajime, Sakaki cried and furriously fought Hongo, and the both gave them each others scars on their face, effectively becoming enimies. Their record for rematches is 125 to 126 in Hongo's favor 1. After their fight together when Jenazad interrupted their rematch, the two fought together to save Miu and agreed about their fight ending in a draw. By the time of their arrival in Tidat to save Miu and Kenichi, their relationship seens to have softened, such as getting along with each other. He even helped Hongo not fall over by letting him lean on his shoulder despite him saying he only did it cause he felt like standing their. Though Hongo refused Sakaki's help and said he still had to settle things with him, when Sakaki offered to settle things now the way Hongo is, Hongo merely chuckled and decided to fight him another time. *'Nee-chan' This is what Sakaki calls his older sister. There is no real information on her at this time due to the fact that he really doesn't talk about his sister save for one mention where he comments that older sister's are scary after seeing Rachel comically beat on Ethan. Also that the only time he talks about her is in the flash back they have of him when he and Akira Hongo were younger and Suzuki Hajime, where she is shown riding a motorcycle, and appears to be very attractive to the point that even the normally stoic Hongo couldn't keep his eyes off of her beauty. His sister probably is a martial artist. In flashback Sakaki states that there is no point worrying about her during the fight. She, in turn, did not mind the armed gang arms dealers. 'Skills and Abilities' Sakaki has consistently demonstrated throughout the series to be a highly powerful fighter. He is so well-versed in several styles of Karate and their respective techniques that he can easily fight in seemingly any battle situation, having shown great proficiency in various punches, jabs, chops, counters and kicks. Sakaki has used his knowledge to train Kenichi to become better adjusted the various battle situations he can face. While Dou-Type with great destructive force, Sakaki has shown repeatedly in battle to easily maintain his composure in any situation and can carefully observe his opponent's attack patterns similar to a Sei-Type. Even against other master-class opponents, he has been able to defeat his opponent without much effort. When fighting full-out, he has repeatedly been held back by his companions as he quickly overwhelms them to the point they could die. The best example of his overall prowess was shown from his brief struggles with Sehrul Rahman and Silcardo Jenazad, both members of Yami's One Shadow Nine Fists, the latter of whom was able to give Hayato Furinji a tough fight. As a result of the brief fight, Silcardo was so impressed with Sakaki's skill that he actively seeks a battle to the death with him. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant:' While usually coming off as dense, Sakaki has repeatedly shown himself to be very insightful and knowledgeable in battle. His advanced skill and knowledge in multiple forms of Karate can determine the basic nature of a person's Karate-style from a simple explanation of their stance. In battle himself, he can quickly determine the opponent's battle tactics and instinctively use an appropriate counter method. In his travels around the world, Shio has also become fluent in the basics of various languages. *'Immense Strength:' Befitting his large and well-defined build, Sakaki possesses raw strength that at times appear inhuman. With just a simple finger-flick, he can easily launch Kenichi across the room during training. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces or launch a man almost twice his size a considerable distance. With a single hand he can nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. He can also jump considerable distances, regularly jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to a destination. In his youth he stopped and lifted an entire car. *'Immense Speed:' Despite his size, he has been noted to be deceptively fast and agile, able to dodge and maneuver against close-range attacks with surprising balance and efficiency. He is also able to easily outrun speeding vehicles. His strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for his opponent to counter. He has such speed than sometimes when battling normal people can't keep up even when they are used to Master level battles and have seen them before, and are only able to actually see what is going on by using the Inner eye. Despite being used to the speed and movements of a master even Miu lost the ability to see Sakaki and Hongo's fight clearly due to the immense speed in which they battled. *'Immense Durability:' Sakaki has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. Even then, he was able to continue carrying himself and fighting seemingly unaffected. His tough conditioning has also been made of use regularly at home, as he would use his hands for various chores like punching down nails. It has reached the point that he insisted not to be used as a tool. He is also remarkably resilient mentally as well. During the fight against Sehrul, he states that Shigure's sleeptalk is much scarier than the technique of Sehrul which could knock-out several people. This is why it didn't affect him and it might be implied that Shigure's sleeptalk is one of the only things the fearless master is scared of. *'Immense Ki:' Even when not attempting to appear as such, Sakaki naturally gives off a highly intimidating aura when just slightly worked up. His ki has been shown strong enough to completely disintegrate the shirt and jacket he was wearing. With a single glare, he can knock a full-grown man off his feet and out-cold. Even when battle-worn and injured, his ki has been shown very strong and large, as Miu sensed it from far away and still considered it stronger than any other she ever sensed by far. His Ki is powerful enough that it matches Hongo's when fully released and to such an extent that it creates a destructive force as a result of the clash between Ki, Even people with a relatively strong heart can't handle it and must flee the area. During his battle with Hongo both Kenichi and Miu said their released Ki was like nothing they have felt before. 'Techniques:' Having been training Kenichi to better adapt to seemingly any situation, Sakaki has showed himself accustomed to countless fighting styles and techniques in Karate, stemming from basic but outlawed techniques to highly-advanced ones. Sticking to true basics of Karate, Sakaki’s primary tactic in battle is to alternate punches between both hands. *'Crane's Neck Blow:' A technique in which the user blocks the opponent's attack downwards and counter with a crane's neck blow to the chin using the same blocking hand. This technique is used for fighting many opponents at the same time. *'Meotoude:' A technique where you move both your hands without separating them. In order to use it the user uses the front hand to defend and attack and the second hand can also be used to attack and defend as well. *'Motionless Sand Cloud Bomb:' A punch that sends out a powerful shockwave that can burst open a punching bag while not moving it one millimetre. A "Finishing move". According to Shio, it is a technique that is extolled as the most feared and forbidden in Karate. It is finally used in actual combat to defeat the Spear of the Core. ohsdk_332_s1.jpg ImagesCAJJMP7K.jpg|Being used against Spear of the Core *[[Yamazuki|'Yamazuki']]: A powerful double strike. One punch is thrown at the opponents face, causing them to instinctively defend themselves, while a second punch is thrown at their stomach which is left defenseless. *'Shirahaorimi-Kadzukigeri:' Upon catching an enemies blade with both hands he uses a clapping motion to land a powerful blow against them while at the same time destroying their weapon. *'Shiraha Nagashi:' It is a specialised technique used to defend against bladed weapons. He blocks the blade by twisting his fist inward and blocking the side of the blade then immediately contracts his muscles and untwists his arm, allowing him to block the blade and punch the enemy at the same time. His skill with this is honed to the point where he could use it without turning around and against other weapons as well. Sakaki later teaches this move to Kenichi. *'Naizouage:' This is a breathing technique in Karate that raises the user's organs to the rib cage, protecting them from enemy hits. *'Musou Gamae:' In English, it means The Matchless Stance. Used against a Yami Weapon User, this stance is characterized for a lot of openings. However, using the Naizouage, Shio raises all of his organs, making any hits to his belly unable to cause him life-threatening harm. *'Gamaku (Waist Turn):' An ancient Karate technique separates the upper and lower body and makes the user pretends to stand on one leg, but actually stands on the other leg. The opponent is fooled by the stance and defends for the wrong leg. *'Maeba no Kamae (Front Of The Wing):' A traditional Karate technique, it is an iron defense that concentrates in the users hands to cross guard the opponents attacks. It is a defensive stance of absolute defense. Despite being a Dou fighter with a highly aggressive fighting nature this is Sakaki's signature battle stance, taken on through Hajime's suggestions. *'Jinenken: Nejiri Nukite': An attack that comes in the form of rapid exchange of knife hands. It is strong enough to pierce through metal. *'Kuuchuu Sankaku Tobi (Mid Air Three Angles Leap)': Sakaki leaps in the air and appears to change the direction of his jump three times, similar in principle to a double jump. *'Fudou Sajinbaku: '''A powerful spinning punch upwards that destroys its target. *'Doumawashi Juuji Geri (Waist Rotation Cross Kick):' Sakaki turns in a cartwheel-like motion and kicks downward. Right after this downward kick is completed, he turns vertically and executes a horizontal kick. *'Shinchi Sekantsuki (Piercing Thrust of True Earth)' *'Morote Seiken Hasami Geri''' (Double Hand Rise Inseried Kick): A double striking move that involves using both fists clashing with each other and kicking upward to leave the opponent vulnerable. *'Morote Enpi Tobi Hizageri' (Double Hands' Elbow, Flying Knee): A very powerful knee kick to the chest and using their users elbows to strike the opponents face. *'Jinsou Jion Reppa' (Position Sweep of the merciful and Furious Wave): A move that strikes the opponents in the front and in the back in rapid motions. *'Mourasouken-Zuki ( Wild Combined Fist Thrust): '''A powerful Karate move that uses the fists and strikes the enemies with a rapid and powerful strike all around. *'Sensen Body: Constrict all the muscles in your, if you constrict your body and make it like steel, you can bounce off attack, your body was lax, so it's like making your muscles explade all at once. *Cat Palm: Various karate hand moves using the side of the hand that not to stretch the fingers all out that is called the Nekote bent it a little. '''Battle log 'Battles past' *'vs Christopher Eclair and Mycroft (won)' *'vs Akira Hongo (125 won, 126 lost, 1 draw)' 'Battles present' *vs''' Wrestling Boss ( won )' *'vs Gonzui Kumatori (won)' *'vs Christopher Eclair round 1 (undecided)' *'vs Christopher Eclair round 2 (won)' *'vs Weapon users on DofD tournament. (won)' *'vs armed and unarmed (won hold him for 2 minutes)' *'vs Sehrul Rahman (undecided)' *'vs Silcardo Jenazad (undecided)' *'vs 8th dan kenjutsu instructor (won)' *'vs Yami Axe-user (interrupted)' *'vs Mikumo Kushinada (undecided)' *'vs Spear of the core (won)' *'vs Ishida (won)' *'vs Yami Weapon User (Won)' *'vs Akira Hongo (draw)' *'vs Tidat soldiers round 1 (won)' *'vs Tidat soldiers round 2 (won)' 'Team Battles' *'With Akira Hongo vs Silcardo Jenazad (undecided)' 'Trivia' *Shio Sakaki bears a resemblance to Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. *During the DofD tournament, Sakaki shrugs off much of Niijima's complaints of the Shinpaku Alliance's members suffering injuries, stating that he was shot by his enemies and told that he wouldn't be able to live. However, he was still able to enter a Karate tournament and win first place. This is an exaggerated parallel situation to one presented in The Karate Kid. *Particular Kata Sakaki can be seen training the techniques of are Wansu, Sanchin, Niahanchi, Passai, and Seisan. His earlier matches with Hongo also showed proficiency in the sport karate style, though he used a more combat oriented version then otherwise shown in the manga. While Sakaki has trained the techniques or used the techniques taught in those Kata it is rare that we see him or Kenichi actually drilling Kata (More likley done off panel to avoid repetitive sequences) 'References''' : 1. Chapter 431. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Karate Users Category:Dou Category: Male Category:Sakaki Family